This Guy
I have a lovely life. A life where no worries, no war, no murder, no sadness, and no hate that cannot interact with the life I'm in. I live in an average forest, where no danger cannot come. I have a wooden house to tell you, with the strongest tree I have craved out and cut down. My house is pretty much big, and in particular I have been building and planning of making the world's biggest wooden house and I hope to see if anyone could visit. My dreams I have encountered during sleep was fantastic. Lucid dreaming is so extraordinary for an regular human to have, I tell ya, it's the sweetest thing you can get for dreaming and remembering the times you have. My childhood is fairly nice and well educated to my point of view. And the other day is when I have encountered depression. My wooden house was eaten away by termites and woodpeckers, and in night, it began to become cold like winter, and it's summer. I rebuild my house from bottom to top, but all of sudden, termites started to eat away from time to time. I have no internet, no phone, no electrical appliances, anything since I started to move to the forest. I stood out in the cold night, with my only knitted blanket made by silk worms, the icy wind grazed my cheek as I slowly rest my head on the ground and sleep. The ground was so cold, made me have goose bumps for awhile. Insects crawled above my head, including ants, I have to get up and brushed them off. I laid back and forth wishing that I could have paradise once again but no it did not happened. Another passed by was completely a disaster, cold pouring rain have struck my spine with it's frigid liquid slowly glided away. I shiver through that weather, I could not bear no more and so forth I have ventured through the forest to seek new land, a new place where I can relive my moments of perfect remedy. But no, it has not come to me. Instead, I walked through every step of the forest and it seem it doesn't end. No roads, no path, no single light of hope. All I see was me, standing here in the middle of the forest, looking up in the sky and I realized that I cannot remember of when did I even come to this forest. I continued to walk with little hope and conceive. Slowly walked beside a tree, laid my back on the bark. Looked up in the gray sky and realized that there's no food and no rivers nearby. All I see is a dark and orange gray and dull sky. I closed my eyes, and hope that I die, and relive with the paradise and with God. I sighed, my body is now empty, my skin is now showing my bones and to tell you I am a woman, with black hair and vividly blue eyes, my body was perfect from before. And now I lay down on my side in a fetal position, still closing my eyes, and I slowly die---smiling and I finally said, "Things don't last long." with the last tears I have left for me and finally took my last breath. The paradise I wish to be in. Category:Places